La llama se apaga
by Midori-Chun-Li
Summary: Rika se muda a México, pero no conseguirá deshacerse de Ryo Akiyama tan fácilmente. Vean qué sucede después de que Ryo le da una cucharada de su propia medicina a la Reina Digimon en el cap. 9
1. Todo empezó por una simple mudanza

Hola!

Espero que todos se encuentren bien. Este es mi segundo fanfic y me gustaría que me dejaran reviews para conocer lo que piensan de mi historia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 1- Todo empezó por una simple mudanza

Habían pasado tres años desde que los Tamers se separaron de sus Digimons. Pero los jóvenes todavía recordaban con cariño a sus fieles compañeros.

Rika miraba la ventana del avión mientras dejaba que un suspiro apagado saliera de sus labios. La verdad es que ella no se sentía muy alegre de mudarse a México, ni siquiera sabía hablar español y el alejarse de todo lo que conocía la ponía un poco nostálgica.

-¿Qué sucede, Rika?- le preguntó su madre al notar la expresión que tenía en su rostro.

- Nada... - le contestó ella sin mucho ánimo-... nada que pudieras comprender- terminó su frase con un tono de voz tan bajo que su madre no logró notarlo.

- Claro que te pasa algo- insistió Rumiko.

- Bueno, si en verdad quieres saberlo, te lo diré...

... ¡¿crees que me siento muy contenta de alejarme de mis amigos y de todo mi mundo, para ir a vivir a un país del que no conozco nada, pues no, no estoy contenta- cuando Rika terminó de hablar (o mejor dicho, gritar), se molestó mucho al notar que toda la gente en el avión la miraba. Y lo único que hizo fue ignorarlos.

- Lo siento Rika- dijo su madre con un tono de tristeza, parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar por la reacción de la pelirroja- pero es que era lo mejor.- termino diciendo como si intentara disculparse por algo.

- ¿Lo mejor, ¿Para quién?- reclamó Rika sin importarle el estado anímico de Rumiko.

- Era la única opción que me dio mi representante, me dijo que si no aceptaba la oferta de trabajo, mi carrera de modelo estaba acabada...

... la verdad es que no estoy segura de porque me hizo esto, fue un vil chantaje; y yo que le di toda mi confianza...

Rumiko continuó con sus pensamientos en voz alta, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Por eso te dije que no debías dejar todo en sus manos- le recordó la pelirroja en forma de reclamo. Pero su madre no puso atención en sus palabras.- En fin- terminó Rika, intentando ignorar las lágrimas y sollozos de su madre.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, Rika se encontraba profundamente dormida, había sido un viaje bastante largo y cansado.

-¡Rika, despierta!- le gritó su madre para que la joven abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rika un poco adormilada todavía

- Ya hemos llegado- le decía Rumiko.

Cuando la pelirroja despertó, hizo un gesto de molestia y finalmente bajó del avión.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos en un lugar del cual no conocemos ni su idioma?- preguntó Rika sarcásticamente.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control- le respondió su madre.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre tan optimista, aparentando que todo estaba bien?

Rika odiaba que su madre se comportara de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto así que prefería ignorarla.

- Taxi, taxi- pronunció Rumiko con un acento que hizo que todos los ahí presentes, voltearan a verla.

Un automóvil amarillo se detuvo delante de las dos y el chofer les dio la indicación de que se subieran.

- Ya ves, Rika, no fue tan difícil conseguir un taxi- le dijo la rubia a su hija. El chofer se sorprendió al escucharla hablar japonés.

- Sí mamá, pero ¿cómo le vas a decir a qué lugar quieres ir?- preguntó astutamente la pelirroja.

- Es verdad- le respondió con un tono de preocupación. En ese momento Rumiko se puso a pensar como solucionaría su problema.

Después de todo, el final de esta historia no fue tan malo como Rika pensaba, pues se divirtió mucho al ver a su madre haciendo todo tipo de señas para explicarle al taxista que quería ir a un hotel.

Tanto Rumiko como Rika se veían muy asombradas de ver un lugar como la Ciudad de México. Ambas contemplaban con gran curiosidad desde las ventanas del automóvil.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Rika subió por el ascensor mientras su madre pagaba y realizaba todos los trámites.

Rika se alegró al ver que su habitación era bastante amplia y que contaba con dos camas, pues ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de dormir con Rumiko.

Al instante, ella tomó una buena ducha y se acostó a dormir. Ya no quería pensar más en que toda su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente simplemente por que su madre fue lo suficientemente ingenua para que la timaran de esa forma. Ahora extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, a su abuela y sobre todo, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, a Ryo.


	2. ¿Español? ¿Qué es eso?

Hola!

Espero que lo disfruten. Y que dejen reviews.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 2- ¿Español¿Qué es eso?

El Sol apareció pronto, demasiado pronto para Rika, quien aún dormía. Estaba exhausta después del viaje y no pensaba pararse hasta sentirse un poco mejor. Su única esperanza era que al abrir los ojos, estos descubrieran que se encontraba en su habitación y que el viaje había sido una simple pesadilla, nada más.

Pero cuando se decidió a abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue un gran ventanal y maldijo su suerte al comprender que su última esperanza se había esfumado.

Se levantó de muy mal humor y decidió tomar una refrescante ducha para intentar cambiar su estado de ánimo. Aunque esto no le sirvió de mucho.

Rumiko no estaba en la habitación y ella no le dio mucha importancia.

- Debe estar por ahí. Buscando un departamento o algo. ¡Qué sé yo!- murmuró Rika un poco molesta.

La pelirroja se encontraba aburrida, tan aburrida que encendió el televisor, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a entender nada de lo que vería.

Cuando la tele mostró las imágenes y sonidos, Rika comenzó a sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía al intentar descifrar ese idioma tan extraño. Por lo que prefirió apagar el monitor y descansar en su cama. Se sentía realmente sola, ni siquiera podría conocer nuevos amigos si no entendía ese idioma tan complicado. Ella estaba pensando en tantas cosas, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció la figura de su madre.

- ¿Adivina qué acabo de encontrar?- le preguntó Rumiko con gran emoción a su hija.

- No lo sé- le respondió con cierto desinterés y apatía.

- Un maestro que nos enseñará a hablar español.

En ese momento, Rika se sintió verdaderamente aliviada, pensaba que su problema de comunicación se solucionaría fácilmente.

- Konnichiwa - fue lo único que pudo decir Rika al ver a su nuevo instructor. Era un hombre de cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos negros, 1.75 m y 25 años aproximadamente.

- Watachi wa Angel desu- se presentó el joven.

- Watachi wa Rika desu- le respondió la pelirroja con un grado de sorpresa al ver lo bien que su sensei hablaba el japonés, a pesar de ser occidental.

La joven dejó a su madre y a su sensei para que hablaran un rato sobre el horario y todo eso. Cuando Angel se retiró, Rumiko se acercó a Rika y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien- le respondió con un poco de frialdad.

- Pareciera como si no te importara.- le dijo la rubia al ver la actitud de su hija- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada- le contestó, Rumiko sabía que si le pasaba algo, pero la conocía demasiado bien y prefirió no insistir con su pregunta.

Rika pensaba en todo lo que había dejado atrás, no le importaba el presente ni el futuro, su mente y su corazón estaban aferrados al pasado. De repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente: su abuela.

Todavía recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido esa noche.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡No me puedes hacer esto, mamá!- le reclamó Rumiko a su madre.

- Lo siento, pero tú sabes perfectamente que no lo hago porque no quiera, sino porque no puedo.- le dijo Seiko intentando consolar a su hija.

- Claro que lo comprendo, pero... no puedo aceptarlo- dijo la joven mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- interrumpió Rika, pues acababa de llegar.

- Acabo de decirle a tu madre que no podré acompañarlas a México- le comentó a su nieta con tristeza.

- Pero ¿por qué!- preguntó Rika con sorpresa y reclamo.

- Fui a ver al doctor... - comenzó a explicar su abuela-... y me dijo que mi corazón se encuentra muy delicado, no puedo realizar ningún viaje.

Para cuando Seiko había terminado de hablar, Rika ya se encontraba en su habitación llorando. Ella siempre había sido orgullosa y no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar, pues creía que esto era una muestra de debilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FIN DEL FLASH BACK&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Rika terminó de recordar todo esto, dejó que una lágrima se le escapara, pero enseguida la limpió con su mano. Su madre se encontraba tan ocupada arreglándose que ni siquiera notó la tristeza de la pelirroja.

- Ah, es verdad, olvidé decirte algo muy importante, Rika- le dijo Rumiko sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella sin mucho ánimo.

- Angel nos invitó a comer y después de eso comenzaremos con nuestras clases de Español- le informó bastante animada. Rika se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa que su madre tenía en los labios. Nunca antes la había visto tan feliz y al parecer se esmeraba mucho en su arreglo.

- Ah- fue lo único que respondió.

- Espero que ya estés lista, porque Angel no tarda en llegar- la apresuró.

- Sí- volvió a contestar con un tono cortante.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Debe ser él- dijo Rumiko al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a abrir.

Su madre lucía bastante emocionada, parecía una adolescente en su primera cita y esto no pasó desapercibido para Rika, quien se tornó un poco molesta con la idea de que Rumiko se enamorara de ese joven.

- Konnichiwa- saludó amablemente el nuevo instructor, aunque a Rika le parecía más como un intruso que intentaba conquistar a su madre.

- Konnichiwa- le respondió Rumiko, pues se notaba que la pelirroja no tenía intenciones de contestar.

Angel las llevó a un lugar muy elegante y la verdad es que Rika disfrutó mucho la comida, aunque se sentía algo extraña al no usar sus palillos. Pero lo que más disfrutó la pelirroja fue el hecho de que se la pasó toda la comida molestando al joven, pera ver si de esta forma, él se alejaba de su madre.

Tanto la rubia como el castaño fueron demasiado pacientes al soportar a la joven malcriada, que no respondía a las preguntas de Angel, lo veía de una forma amenazante y para cerrar con broche de oro, derramó su bebida sobre él.

- Gomennasai - dijo la pelirroja con un tono de sarcasmo que el joven intentó ignorar. Rumiko estaba furiosa con Rika y lo único que hacía era echarle una mirada de "llegando al hotel estás muerta".

Bueno, creo que las clases se posponen para mañana- se disculpó en su perfecto japonés.

Sí, tienes razón- le dijo Rumiko con cierta resignación.

- Las acompaño hasta el hotel- les ofreció Angel.

- Arigatou . - le agradeció la rubia.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Angel se despidió:

- Sayonara

Rumiko le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, pero cuando éste se alejó y ella cerró la puerta, su gesto cambió totalmente, estaba más que furiosa con Rika.

-¡Rika!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelirroja ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar su nombre. Su madre se acercó a ella:

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- le preguntó Rumiko.

- ¿De qué hablas?- le dijo Rika sarcásticamente.

- ¡De que casi logras que nos quedemos sin maestro de Español!

- ¡No intentes disimular, yo sé perfectamente que tú no lo ves como a un simple maestro!- le reclamó la joven.

- ¡Y eso que tiene que ver con nuestra necesidad de aprender este idioma tan complicado!- le retó su madre.

- ¡Yo no lo necesito!- mintió Rika

- ¡Claro que sí, y mucho!- le dijo Rumiko intentando calmarse- Bueno, a partir e mañana espero que te comportes con Angel, porque si no es así, te prometo que te quedas sin aprender Español y no me importa las dificultades que tengas para lograrlo.- le dijo su madre con firmeza. Y después salió de la habitación.

Rika se quedó pensando. La rubia tenía razón y si no quería que su vida se hiciera más difícil, tendría que cambiar su actitud. Pero de cualquier forma, ella no aceptaba que ese sujeto estuviera tras su madre.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí les pongo las palabras que puse en japonés, por si tienen alguna duda. Mándenme reviews y díganme si les gusta que ponga algunas palabras en japonés o todo lo pongo en español.

- Konnichiwa- Hola, Buenas tardes

-Watachi wa Angel desu- Yo soy Angel

- Sensei- Maestro

- Gomennasai- Lo siento

- Sayonara- Adiós

- Arigatou- Gracias


	3. ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!

Hola:

Lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en exámenes, espero que me comprendan y que disfruten de este capítulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 3- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!

Ya había pasado una semana y Rika empezaba a tomar sus clases de Español; la pelirroja no era nada tonta, pero ese idioma si que le costaba trabajo. Día tras día intentaba poner todo su esfuerzo para aprender y Angel estaba sorprendido con su perseverancia. El caso de Rumiko era bastante diferente, pues al parecer no había progresado mucho, ella se la pasaba viendo a su instructor y pensando en él, en vez de poner atención a las lecciones.

Rika comenzaba a superar el hecho de que su madre se estuviera enamorando, pero aún así no le simpatizaba mucho el joven castaño.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en el que Angel tocaba la puerta a las 12 en punto para seguir con las lecciones, cuando Rika tuvo que ir a abrir, pues Rumiko estaba en la ducha.

La puerta se abrió y Angel estaba ahí.

- Pasa.- le invitó la pelirroja.

- Espera, vengo acompañado... - dijo Angel.

- No importa, hazlo pasar- dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia.

Rika se volteó de espaldas para continuar doblando su ropa y escuchó una voz demasiado familiar detrás de ella:

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a la última persona que esperaba ver, pero con la que más ansiaba encontrarse: Ryo Akiyama.

- Espera, esa pregunta la tengo que hacer yo- reclamó Rika.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿Se conocen?- interrumpió Angel.

Ambos se miraban con gran sorpresa y a pesar de las circunstancias, los dos se sentían felices de haber encontrado al otro.

- Sí... - dijo la pelirroja aún atónita.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo la madre de Rika que acababa de salir de la ducha.- ¿Quién es ese joven tan encantador?- preguntó señalando a Ryo.

- Nadie- respondió ella mientras jalaba a Ryo fuera de la habitación.

- No entiendo nada de lo que pasa- dijo Rumiko confundida.

- No te preocupes, no eres la única- respondió el instructor.

Afuera de la habitación, Rika miraba a Ryo fríamente, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Rika lo rompió:

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Eso mismo te pregunto- le dijo Ryo seriamente.

- Yo hice esa pregunta primero- contestó Rika groseramente.

Ambos se miraban retantes, ninguno quería responder y Ryo estaba un poco irritado por la forma en que Rika le hablaba. Es verdad que ella siempre había sido así, pero en esta ocasión, pareciera como si ella lo odiara. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Angel estaba ahí:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

- Luego hablamos- le dijo Ryo a la pelirroja e inmediatamente después se marchó como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- ¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto?- preguntó Rika bastante molesta. Entró a la habitación, no sin antes azotar la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rika?- preguntó Rumiko un poco preocupada.

La pelirroja no se molestó en contestar y prefirió acostarse en la cama. No sabía la razón, pero se encontraba verdaderamente enojada. Era un sentimiento que la consumía por dentro. Comenzó a reflexionar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo que la asustó un poco: Estaba enojada con ella misma por haber reaccionado de esa forma con el chico que más extrañaba de todo Japón.

- Fui una tonta- murmuró.

Pero la otra parte de Rika comenzó a hacerla dudar, esa parte era su orgullo. Un orgullo tonto y sin fundamentos, que la hacía actuar y perder el control de cualquier situación.

Se encontraba pensando, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. La pelirroja se entusiasmó al pensar en que esa persona podría ser Ryo. Pero sus pensamientos comenzaron a traicionarla:

" Cómo se me ocurre pensar en esa posibilidad, después de la forma en la que lo traté ni siquiera volverá a dirigirme la palabra. Pero me lo merezco por orgullosa..."

- ¡Rika!- le llamó su madre.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con molestia.

- Aquí te busca alguien- le informó.

- ¿A mí?- murmuró la joven con sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se alegró al ver a Ryo Akiyama.

- ¿Por qué...?- intentó preguntar ella, pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Ryo le tapó la boca con su mano y le dijo:

- Lo siento.

Al escuchar esas palabras el asombro de la joven creció.

- ¿De qué hablas?- logró decir después de quitarse la mano de Ryo- Yo fui la que se comportó como una tonta.

Después de eso, el impresionado era el joven. No se esperaba tal declaración de parte de ella. Inclusive llegó a pensar que Rika le gritaría e insultaría. Pero todo fue totalmente diferente.

- ¿Eso significa que me perdonas?- preguntó Ryo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Qué optimista!- exclamó la pelirroja- Si quieres ganarte mi perdón tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso.

- Bueno... - dijo el joven- ¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine?

Rika se sorprendió al escuchar esa propuesta, pero también estaba inmensamente feliz.

- Tal vez acepte- respondió ella con un aire de arrogancia.

- Eso espero. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?- preguntó él atrevidamente.

- Todavía no he aceptado- protestó.

- ¿A las siete está bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Espera, no voy a ir con alguien tan presuntuoso como tú!- dijo Rika enérgicamente.

- O.K. A las siete en el lobby del hotel.- "acordó" Ryo y después se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr, no sin antes lanzarle una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Rika se quedó afuera de la habitación, sin poder hacer nada, estaba tan feliz y emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo confundida después de esa "plática". Después entró al cuarto y al ver el reloj, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Se dio una ducha y se arregló como solía hacerlo, no quería darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- Voy a salir- fue lo único que Rika le dijo a su madre antes de abrir la puerta.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Rumiko antes de que la pelirroja se fuera.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella molesta. Rika estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 años y podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiera.

- Solo quisiera saber ¿a dónde irás?- preguntó amablemente.

- Al cine.- respondió antes de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Rika!- exclamó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta- ¿Cómo se supone que irás al cine, si ni siquiera dominas el idioma?

Al escuchar esto, la pelirroja se quedó atónita. Su madre tenía toda la razón y esto arruinaría todo lo planeado por Ryo. Pero la joven no se desanimó y lo único que respondió fue:

- No importa, de cualquier manera me gustaría salir un rato.

Después de esto se marchó.

Rumiko se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz de su hija, era tan dulce y diferente a lo que había escuchado de parte de ella. No sabía a que se debía pero se alegraba de ver un cambio positivo.

Cuando Rika llegó al lobby, el joven ojiazul ya la estaba esperando.

- Pensé que no vendrías, ya pasaban de las siete y media- dijo Ryo con una expresión de alivio en su rostro.

- Bueno, pues aquí estoy- respondió la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué película te gustaría ver?- preguntó Ryo.

- Cualquiera que tenga subtítulos en japonés- contestó astutamente.

Al reflexionar esto, Ryo se quedó sin palabras. Pero al instante otro plan llegó a su mente.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?

- Es una buena idea- convino Rika.

Fueron a un bonito restaurante de comida japonesa, pues ambos conocían todos los platillos y no tendrían que complicarse la vida intentando leer o descifrar la carta.

Cuando llegaron, cada joven pidió su comida y al instante Rika preguntó:

- ¿Ahora si me vas a decir el motivo de tu visita?

Ryo la miró fijamente.

- Claro- respondió con confianza.- Bueno... yo estoy aquí porque...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible. Dejen reviews. Gracias.


	4. Un día muy agitado

Hola:

Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, y si no es así, mándenme un review y díganme que no les agradó. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, tanto bueno como malo. Si me he tardado en actualizar, es porque estoy haciendo otra historia. Así que no se enojen y disfruten de este capítulo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 4- Un día muy agitado

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó desesperadamente la pelirroja ante el silencio de su acompañante.

- Es una larga historia, pero te la contaré- inició Ryo- Angel es un primo lejano de mi papá y él prometió visitarlo por estas fechas. Pero con tanto trabajo, prefirió...

- Prefirió enviarte a ti en su lugar ¿no es así?

- Sí. Al principio yo me rehusaba a venir. Creía que iban a ser los 5 días más aburridos de mi vida; la verdad es que nunca pensé encontrarte aquí.- dijo Ryo- Angel me dijo que estaba enseñando Español a dos mujeres japonesas, así que decidí acompañarlo. Pero todavía tengo una pregunta ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Bueno, mi madre y su ingenuidad nos trajeron hasta aquí. Yo tampoco quería venir, pero el representante de mi madre la estafó y nos mandó para acá. Acabo de mudarme a México.- finalizó Rika sin mucho rodeo y esperando la reacción del joven.

Ryo estaba asombrado, nunca se imaginó tal relato:

- ¡Y lo dices así tan naturalmente!- exclamó el castaño.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Rika.

- Es sólo que te acabas de mudar a México y parece como si a ti no te importara mucho.

Rika permaneció callada durante algunos segundos, Ryo acababa de dar en el punto. En realidad a ella si le importaba, pero prefería aparentar indiferencia ante la situación.

- ¡Claro que me importa!- exclamó la pelirroja- Simplemente intento adaptarme a este cambio tan drástico.- dijo ella secamente.

- Está bien. Lo siento- declaró Ryo. Él sabía que la chica estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y odiaba que ella siempre pusiera una barrera de aparente fortaleza y seguridad entre ellos.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, ambos platicaban de cosas triviales como la escuela, música, películas etc. Cuando todo terminó Ryo acompañó a Rika hasta la puerta de su habitación.

- Espero que todo te haya agradado- dijo Ryo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sí, estuvo bien- contestó la pelirroja con su acostumbrada frialdad.- Hasta mañana- fueron las últimas palabras que el joven escuchó antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

Rika se encontraba bastante tranquila, no se sentía ni triste ni feliz, simplemente tranquila.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- fueron las palabras de bienvenida de su madre.

- Bien, en lo que cabe.- respondió.

- ¿Adónde fuiste?

- A cenar con un amigo- respondió ella

- Apenas acabas de llegar a este país y ya tienes amigos- dijo Rumiko sorprendida y alegre por su hija.

- Sí- exclamó sin ánimos, ella no sabía porque, pero las preguntas de su madre siempre la ponían de mal humor, odiaba que se metieran en su vida- Me voy a dormir.- informó para evadir el interrogatorio.

Rika se durmió pronto, y comenzó a soñar con su antigua vida en Japón. Se sentía tan feliz de "estar" en casa otra vez. Todo era perfecto hasta que...

- ¡Rika¡Es hora de que despiertes!- le dijo su madre con energía para que la joven reaccionara.

- Todo fue un sueño- murmuró la joven desilusionada.

- Hoy es nuestro día libre, no tendremos clase de Español- informó Rumiko- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?- preguntó con optimismo.

- No tengo ganas- respondió Rika- Prefiero quedarme a dormir.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó su madre mientras veía su monedero.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la pelirroja un poco angustiada.

- Ya no tenemos dinero- dijo Rumiko con gran preocupación- Tengo que salir a buscar empleo- sentenció mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió con "la oferta de trabajo" de la que habló tu representante?- le recordó su hija.

- Todo era una mentira- dijo con tristeza la rubia.- Buscaré un empleo.

- Pero tú no sabes hablar Español- dijo Rika- Ni siquiera sabes decir "hola"

- Es necesario, Rika- insistió Rumiko.

- Lo sé, por eso espero que pongas más atención a tus lecciones- reprendió a su madre- Iré yo.

- No puedes, solo tienes 17 años¿de qué trabajarás?- preguntó Rumiko con aflicción.

- No te preocupes, lo lograré- dijo la joven con gran seguridad mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta. Acto seguido, Rika salió de la habitación sin que la rubia pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Las calles eran amplias y mucha gente transitaba por ellas.

- ¿Por dónde empezaré?- se preguntaba mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a una tienda de artículos deportivos. En la ventana se leía un letrero que decía: "Se solicita empleada". Claro que le costó mucho trabajo descifrar lo que ahí estaba escrito, pero lo logró. Lamentablemente no tuvo suerte en ese lugar, pues el dueño no pensaba contratar a alguien que no dominaba perfectamente el Español.

Continuó con su búsqueda, Rika se encontraba pensando en un empleo en el que no tuviera que hablar; aunque no se le ocurría ninguno. Caminó mucho tiempo hasta llegar a un restaurante que mostraba un letrero que decía lo siguiente: "Solicitamos empleada para lavar trastes". Rika no descifró mucho de lo que estaba escrito, pero al leer "lavar", su mente recordó la última lección de verbos que tuvo con Angel.

- Eso es- murmuró mientras entraba al restaurante.

El gerente se sorprendió al ver que una joven extranjera le pidiera el empleo de lavar trastes, pero finalmente accedió. Le dieron un mandil, guantes y una red para su cabello. Le indicaron el lugar donde lavaría trastes y ella se presentó torpemente:

- Soy Rika- dijo en Español con un gracioso acento.

- Soy Luis- respondió el gerente. Parecía amigable, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes le daban un toque de elegancia. Parecía tener no más de 28 años.

Ella se puso el mandil, los guantes y la red y comenzó a lavar los trastes. Eran demasiados. Un monte tras otro, pensaba que nunca acabaría, pero...

- Lamento la tardanza- dijo una joven que acababa de llegar- Mi nombre es Adriana- se presentó mientras dejaba una bolsa y se ponía los accesorios de trabajo. Después de esto, utilizó el lavabo que estaba junto y comenzó a lavar los trastes.

Rika se alegró al ver que tenía una compañera de trabajo que le ayudaría. Ella era de piel tostada, su cabello chino y negro le quedaba muy bien. Su edad se aproximaba a los 19 años.

- Gracias- dijo Rika. Adriana se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras de parte de su nueva colega.

- No sabía que pudieras hablar Español- respondió.

Después de un momento Rika captó lo que la chica quería decirle y respondió:

- Un poco.

Los trastes se terminaron antes de lo que la pelirroja esperaba.

- Adiós- se despidió la joven. Era bastante amigable y sociable.

- Adiós- respondió ella.

Al parecer el hecho de trabajar le ayudaría a aprender más rápido el idioma. Cuando Rika salió del restaurante, la noche cubría toda la ciudad. Y esto comenzó a inquietarla, ella caminó en dirección contraria por donde había llegado. Todavía había personas en la calle, pero eran muy pocas. La noche era fría y la pelirroja estaba ansiosa por llegar a su habitación, darse una ducha caliente y dormir; así que comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido.

Sin embargo, llegó a una esquina en la que se detuvo, volteó a ver a su alrededor y se asustó bastante al ver que estaba perdida, no reconocía nada de lo que estaba viendo. Se encontraba confundida y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo regresaría. Vio su reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

- Mi mamá debe estar preocupada por mí. Estoy segura de que saldrá a buscarme, llamará a la policía o algo... - dijo la pelirroja para sus adentros mientras reanudaba su caminata.

La joven iba distraída. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas: Ryo, su madre, sus clases de Español, su nuevo trabajo... etc. Cuando tropezó con una de las pocas personas que se encontraban en esa calle.

- Lo siento- dijo ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Yo lo siento más- respondió una voz terriblemente familiar. La chica se sorprendió al ver que de todas las personas de México, tenía que haber tropezado con Ryo Akiyama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rika- ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes?

- Solo salí a caminar, pues no soporto estar todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa de Angel.

- O.K. ya respondiste una pregunta, pero te falta la otra.

- No lo sé, me quedé con la impresión de que no te gustó la cena. Y me sentí mal por eso.

Rika no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que volvió a preguntar:

- Y ¿qué te hizo pensar eso?

- ¿Todavía lo preguntas!- dijo Ryo impresionado por el cinismo de la pelirroja- Se te hace poco el hecho de que me contestaras tan secamente y ni siquiera me dieras las gracias.

- Claro que se me hace poco, tomando en cuenta que tú me conoces perfectamente y sabes que la mayoría del tiempo soy bastante fría con todos. Y si no te di las gracias, fue por que tú me debías esa cena para que te perdonara.- dijo Rika arrogantemente- Pero... - se detuvo

- ¿Pero qué?- preguntó el chico.

- Pero la verdad es que me la pase muy bien contigo- termino la pelirroja con cierta timidez y un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Ryo se quedó mudo con las palabras de Rika. Nunca pensó que ella podría dejar atrás todo su orgullo y decirle eso.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, yo también me divertí- dijo al fin el castaño.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Acabo de conseguir un empleo- se sinceró la joven- Iba camino al hotel- mintió ella, pues no pensaba decirle a Ryo que estaba perdida.

- ¿Por aquí?- preguntó Ryo asombrado.- Estás muy lejos de tu hotel.

- Claro que no, es un... atajo- respondió ella rápidamente para evitar ser descubierta en su mentira.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo. Yo seguiré caminando. ¡Qué llegues pronto!- exclamó Ryo, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la mentira de la pelirroja, pero quería ponerla a prueba.

Al escuchar esto, Rika reflexionó por unos momentos mientras el castaño se alejaba.

- ¡Espera!- gritó ella para detenerlo.

- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya te ibas- le dijo.

- Es que...

... estoy perdida- confesó ella en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Ryo al no escuchar las palabras de la chica.

- ¡Qué estoy perdida!- gritó ella con desesperación y humillación al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes- le dijo él- Yo te llevaré a casa- propuso mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía a la pelirroja en los hombros, pues para el castaño no había pasado desapercibido, el hecho de que Rika estaba temblando de frío.

- Gracias- respondió ella con sinceridad.


	5. Una triste despedida

Hola:

Les agradezco que me manden su opinión. La verdad es que me animan mucho. Bueno aquí les va el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 5- Una triste despedida

- Oye¿ya viste a la nueva empleada del restaurante?- le dijo un joven alto de cabello negro a otro.

- Sí, es bonita, lástima que solo hable japonés- respondió el otro joven. Era castaño y de ojos color miel.

- Dejen de hablar y comiencen a trabajar- intervino una tercera voz. Se trataba de Luis, el gerente del restaurante.- Ya tienen 5 órdenes.

- Enseguida- respondieron los dos jóvenes al unísono, mientras comenzaban a preparar los alimentos.

Al parecer los dos eran cocineros en el mismo restaurante en el que trabajaba Rika. Y eran bastante eficaces, pues en menos de 30 minutos, las 5 órdenes ya estaban listas.

- Siguiendo con el tema. ¿Te gusta la pelirroja?- le preguntó el joven de cabello negro a su compañero.

- Tú sabes perfectamente que a mí me gusta Adriana, no tengo ojos para nadie más.- sentenció.

- Bueno, en ese caso, yo invitaré a salir a la chica nueva. ¿Qué te parece, David?

- No lo sé. Es bonita, pero parece tener un carácter bastante difícil.- respondió David.

- No importa, a mí me gustan los retos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Rika comenzó a trabajar.

- ¡Qué bueno que conseguiste ese empleo!- le dijo Rumiko a su hija, mientras ésta se arreglaba.

- Sí, pero ahora tengo menos tiempo para las clases de Español- repuso la pelirroja.

- Bueno, pero que supongo que practicas hablando con tus compañeros de trabajo. ¿No es así?- preguntó la rubia.

- Un poco, no soy muy sociable.- dijo cortantemente- Ya me voy.

Rika comenzó a caminar en dirección al restaurante. Desde ese día, en el que se perdió y tuvo que acudir a Ryo para llegar a su hotel. Se prometió a ella misma, no volver a perderse.

Ella iba bastante distraída, pensando en la humillación que sintió ese día, pero inconscientemente también se alegraba al recordar que Ryo había sido muy amable con ella, cuando de repente alguien cubrió sus ojos y su boca por detrás. Ella utilizó su codo para dar un certero golpe en el estómago de su agresor, quien después de recibir este golpe, la soltó.

Al voltearse, Rika se asombró al descubrir que se trataba de Ryo Akiyama, quien estaba hincado en el piso con ambos brazos en su estómago.

- ¡Lo siento!- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a él. En otra situación, ella no habría dicho esto, pero en ese momento, Rika se sintió pésimamente, pues se le pasó un poco la mano con ese golpe.- ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes- dijo él con gran esfuerzo mientras recuperaba el aire y se incorporaba con ayuda de la joven.- Todo fue mi culpa, lo siento. No quería asustarte.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella para cambiar de tema.

- Mañana sale mi avión y quería despedirme.- dijo el castaño con notable tristeza.

- Ah- fue lo único que Rika pudo decir. No quería darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero aunque no quería aceptarlo también se encontraba triste y no sabía que más podía decirle.

- Bueno, ya me voy. Espero volverte a ver.- se despidió Ryo con resignación.

- Espera- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Por qué no me acompañas hoy a mi trabajo?- propuso ante el asombro del chico y de ella misma, ni siquiera ella sabía por qué había dicho esto.

- Está bien- respondió él.

Ambos caminaron hacia el restaurante sin decir nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Hola chicos, ya llegué- saludó Adriana a los dos jóvenes que aún seguían platicando.

- Hola ¿cómo estás?- preguntó David amablemente.

- Bien, pero al parecer tengo mucho trabajo- respondió mientras miraba la pila de platos que estaban en el lavabo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Al parecer no ha llegado tu compañera- propuso el joven castaño.

- No creo que sea necesario. Pero eres muy amable, gracias- respondió la chica con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo se llama la chica nueva?- pregunto el otro joven con curiosidad.

- Rika.- respondió la china mientras comenzaba con su labor- ¿Por qué te interesa?- pregunto inesperadamente.

- Únicamente quería saber su nombre- repuso el joven.

- No te creo, Hugo. Yo te conozco bien y estoy segura de que estás interesado en ella.- dijo la joven.

- Bueno, al parecer ya te diste cuenta de mis intenciones, pero te ruego que no le digas nada. Arruinarías la sorpresa- pidió Hugo.

- No diré nada, pero de cualquier forma ella te mandará a volar. No es el tipo de chica que tú sueles conquistar- advirtió Adriana.

- Lo sé, y por eso me atrae más. Será un gran reto.- respondió él con arrogancia.

David escuchaba la plática atentamente. Cuando de repente...

- Ya llegué- dijo una voz con un extraño acento.

- ¿Cómo estás, Rika?- preguntó su compañera.

- Bien. Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó la pelirroja.

- No importa, ya casi acabo.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Rika mirando a los dos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

- Yo soy Hugo- se presentó apresuradamente el joven de cabello negro.

- Yo soy David- dijo el otro muchacho mientras extendía su mano.

- Rika- respondió secamente sin siquiera tomar la mano de David.

Ante tal respuesta, los dos jóvenes decidieron marcharse y seguir con sus labores.

- ¿No me presentarás a ese apuesto joven que viene contigo?- preguntó Adriana mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo a Ryo, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de Rika.

- Se llama Ryo- dijo la pelirroja sin desatender su trabajo.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Adriana- dijo la morena al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano.

- Ryo- dijo él tomando su mano con una gran sonrisa.

Rika no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y siguió lavando trastes.

- Tu amigo es muy apuesto- dijo la china a la pelirroja.

- Ah, sí... - respondió sin mucho interés.

Así se pasó todo el día, Adriana no dijo ni una sola palabra, Rika y Ryo se encontraban bastante pensativos y se podía notar una gran tristeza en sus rostros.

Cuando el día terminó, todos los empleados del restaurante salieron a la misma hora y Hugo se acercó a Rika, quien estaba quitándose los guantes.

- Hola- dijo el joven.

- Hola- respondió la pelirroja fríamente.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar?- preguntó Hugo sin más rodeos.

La chica no se esperaba esto, y se quedó bastante pensativa. Volteó a ver a Ryo varias veces, él estaba próximo a ellos, pero al parecer no había escuchado la propuesta.

- No lo sé... - dijo la joven, la verdad es que nunca la habían invitado a cenar y ese muchacho se veía bastante decidido.

- No puede ir- intervino Ryo.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hugo retándolo.

- Porque hoy irá a cenar conmigo- respondió con seguridad.

Rika se quedó pasmada, nunca pensó que él fuera a decir esto. Al principio se sintió alegre y protegida por Ryo, pero después de pensarlo, su orgullo le ganó y comenzó a molestarla:

"¿Quién se cree para tomar decisiones por mí¿Acaso cree que yo soy de su propiedad¿Qué le sucede?"

Hugo y Ryo se miraban fijamente con miradas retantes. Hasta que la pelirroja rompió el incómodo silencio:

- Sí aceptó tu invitación, Hugo.

Ryo se quedó helado, no supo que hacer o como reaccionar ante tal rechazo de Rika.

- En ese caso, vámonos- invitó el joven a la chica.

Ambos se fueron caminando, sin que el Tamer Legendario pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos. Después de que todos se fueron, Ryo aún seguía en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado Rika. No podía moverse, todavía se encontraba pensando la razón por la cual lo rechazó. Pero no encontró ninguna.

- ¡Rayos! Parece que nunca cambiará.- dijo para sí mismo.- De cualquier forma, yo ya no estaré aquí para ver si algún día me acepta o cambia de opinión y actitud.- murmuró mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Felicidades!- dijo Hugo a su acompañante- Me sorprende lo bien que ya dominas el Español.

- Gracias- respondió la pelirroja mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino blanco.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?- preguntó el joven.

- Es muy bonito- dijo la joven que se encontraba admirando el restaurante: tenía un toque de elegancia combinado con comodidad, realmente le gustaba.

- Parece que todos los rumores sobre ti eran falsos- informó Hugo para el asombro de Rika.

- ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó ella intrigada.

- Muchas personas en el restaurante me advirtieron que tenías un carácter muy difícil y que no era fácil tratar contigo, pero veo que no es así.- dijo él mientras comía un poco de su sopa.

En ese momento, Rika se sintió pésimamente, pues no estaba siendo honesta con ella misma, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona hipócrita y superficial como la mayoría de los seres humanos. Ella realmente no quería estar con él, preferiría estar con Ryo, pero su orgullo le ganó.

- Me tengo que ir- anunció la pelirroja- Gracias- dijo mientras salía apresuradamente del lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntó Hugo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica corría rápidamente por las calles, buscando un lugar para refugiarse de todo lo que la atormentaba en ese momento, pero no encontró ninguno, por lo que se tranquilizó y regresó al hotel.

"Soy una estúpida, siempre lo he sido¿por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento y ya¿Por qué siempre me tiene que ganar mi maldito orgullo?"

Esos eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de Rika cuando llegó a su cama y comenzó a dormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Otro día más. Rika se levantó, se duchó y estaba a punto de irse a trabajar cuando recordó que era su día libre. Esto la alegró mucho, pues no tenía ánimos de responder las preguntas de Hugo sobre su comportamiento la noche anterior.

- Al parecer hoy tomaré clases de Español- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Qué bien!- exclamó Rumiko.- En 15 min. llegará Angel.

- Ah- respondió la chica, que seguía pensando en Ryo, en Hugo y en su vida.

Ella se encontraba distraída, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Yo abro- dijo Rika mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Angel.

- Bien, supongo- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.- Y...¿dónde está Ryo?- preguntó tímidamente.- Tengo que pedirle una disculpa.

- Lo siento, creo que no será posible. Su avión salió hoy a las 5 de la mañana. Me dijo que te entregara esto- informó Angel mientras le daba una carta.

"¿Qué, No puede ser, mi estúpido orgullo hizo que dejara ir a la persona más importante para mí"

Los ojos de Rika se llenaron de lágrimas, le arrebató la carta al instructor y salió corriendo de la habitación. Aún no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella.

Corrió mucho, hasta que ya no pudo más y al llegar a un parque se sentó en una banca. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

Mi Rika:

Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría en ese lugar, pero créeme que estoy muy feliz de haberlo hecho. Tú eres la persona que siempre alegra mi vida. A pesar de que seas tan testaruda y orgullosa, te quiero así como eres, no cambiaría nada de ti. Excepto una cosa: tu sinceridad. Me hubiera encantado que fueras más abierta conmigo, que me demostraras todo lo que piensas y sientes. Pues yo ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. Te quiero y siempre te querré.

Me hubiera gustado que nuestra despedida no fuera así, pero ya nada puedo hacer para cambiarlo, tal vez yo debí haber luchado más por ti. Confieso que me rendí muy fácilmente ante ese tal "Hugo", pero no supe que hacer. Espero que si algún día nos volvemos a ver, tú cambies tu actitud para el bien de los dos.

No me olvides, preciosa.

Al terminar de leer esta carta, Rika comenzó a llorar inconteniblemente. Toda la gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedaba viendo y la compadecían. Pero a pesar de todo lo que esas personas pudieran llegar a pensar, lo que la pelirroja llevaba en su corazón era algo tan fuerte y doloroso que la consumía por dentro.


	6. ¿Qué se esconde detrás de la furia?

Hola:

Me disculpo con todos los lectores de mi fic, pues me tardé bastante tiempo en sacar este capítulo, pero les aseguro que la espera valió la pena, ya que lo escribí con muchas ganas y en realidad me gustó el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capítulo 6- ¿Qué se esconde detrás de la furia?

- Rika no ha regresado- murmuró Rumiko preocupada.

- Necesita estar sola, pero ya volverá- le decía Angel intentando consolarla.

- Eso espero, ya pasaron 5 horas desde que salió corriendo sin motivo alguno- comentó la mujer.

"Estás equivocada, su motivo fue mucho más poderoso de lo que te imaginas" pensó el joven instructor, pero no estaba dispuesto a preocupar más a Rumiko, por lo que prefirió guardar silencio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La joven caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, meditando sobre todo lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos violáceos, todavía húmedos, reflejaban la tristeza interna. Siguió así hasta que el Sol se comenzó a ocultar, la llegada de la noche le hizo reaccionar y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo en la entrada del restaurante donde trabajaba. Estaba inmóvil, recordando…

-Aquí fue la última vez que vi a Ryo…- murmuró para sí misma. Y enseguida una lágrima más resbaló por su mejilla.

Ella aún llevaba la carta en su mano y se quedó viendo la hoja de una forma tan nostálgica e intensa, que pareciera que ese trozo de papel le devolvería lo que había perdido. Pero una voz interna comenzó a hacerla dudar de su actitud.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Rika, ¿Acaso un tipo presumido como Ryo Akiyama puede lograr que te pongas en ese estado?"

La pelirroja no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrugar la carta con todas sus fuerzas. Tal vez la joven no lo sabía, pero lo que se apoderaba de ella en esos instantes era algo conocido por todos: la furia.

Se limpió las lágrimas, tomó aire y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección al hotel. En su interior existía mucha confusión, por una parte se sentía furiosa; no sabía con quién, no sabía por qué, pero lo cierto es que estaba fuera de control. Y por otra sentía que si volvía a pensar en él, no podría contener las lágrimas por lo que decidió apresurar el paso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Ya son las 10:30 y no ha regresado!- dijo la rubia en una forma casi histérica.

-Cálmate, no ganarás nada actuando de esa manera- respondió el joven nerviosamente.

-No me importa. Iré a buscarla- informó Rumiko decidida mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Pero antes de llegar a la salida, la puerta se abrió y apareció Rika.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- exclamó su madre con gran alivio- ¿Dónde estabas, ¿Por qué llegas hasta esta hora, ¿Qué te pasó en los ojos? Contéstame- inició Rumiko con el interrogatorio. La pelirroja se encontraba muy enojada, le dolía la cabeza y si a eso le agregamos las insistentes preguntas de su madre…

-¡¡Déjame en paz!-estalló la joven encolerizada. Acto seguido se encerró en el baño, no sin antes dar un buen azotón de puerta.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó la rubia consternada- Nunca la había visto así- murmuró tristemente.

- Déjala, sólo necesita un rato a solas para pensar- respondió el joven que había visto toda la escena madre-hija.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rika se sentó en el frío piso del baño, no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar la noche ahí, pero era mucho mejor que tener que responder las preguntas de su madre.

Después de tranquilizarse, su conciencia sintió la necesidad de reclamarle la forma en que había tratado a Rumiko. No es ella fuera la chica más bondadosa y buena del mundo, pero simplemente tenía una conciencia que la molestaba constantemente. En ocasiones, ella prefería ignorarla, sin embargo, ésta no era una de esas ocasiones; esta vez, no pudo ignorarla.

"¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de tus actos y de todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor? ¿Por qué desquitas todo lo que sientes con Rumiko?"

Al parecer, la conciencia de Rika tenía una misión que cumplir: hacerla sentir miserable y culpable, y si era preciso, no dejarla dormir hasta que pidiera disculpas.

Estaba a punto de incorporarse para salir a pedir disculpas, pero su orgullo reaccionó rápidamente. En su interior se debatían el orgullo y la conciencia; la joven, sin saber qué hacer, se enojó con ella misma y dio un certero puñetazo a la pared. Lamentablemente ésta era mucho más resistente que su mano. Cuando reaccionó lo suficiente como para notar su mano que estaba hinchada, roja y con un poco de sangre, se maldijo y se incorporó para lavar la herida. No era muy grande, mas bien parecían varios raspones que ardían demasiado.

Rika era una persona bastante impulsiva y cuando se trataba de enojo, ella era la primera, pues era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y su único objetivo fuera desahogar todo lo que llevaba dentro sin importarle nada más.

Después de una hora, la pelirroja se encontraba dormida; al parecer la pelea entre su orgullo y su conciencia había terminado, quedaron en un empate, pues la joven decidió aplazar el tiempo y pedir una disculpa al día siguiente, la conciencia se conformó con ese trato y el orgullo no la molestaría, por ahora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las nubes se veían espectaculares desde esa altura, el Sol les daba un tono dorado que podría llegar a rojizo. Pero a pesar del magnífico espectáculo, Ryo no estaba muy feliz, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Rika.

-Espero que haya leído mi carta, fue el único medio que encontré para decirle adiós- murmuró.

El viaje se prolongaría por 10 horas más, así que decidió tomar una deliciosa siesta. Cuando despertó, miró por su ventana y descubrió una hermosa Luna.

-Tal vez… la Luna y yo somos muy parecidos, nuestro destino es estar solos. Ella en el cielo y yo en la Tierra- musitó con tristeza.

Y Ryo no se refería únicamente a la soledad física, porque en ese caso él nunca estaría solo. Siempre estaba rodeado de hermosas niñas que darían la vida por él; tenía a su familia y amigos. Pero a pesar de convivir todo el tiempo con muchas personas, sentía que nadie podría llenar ese vacío de soledad que existe en el alma de muchas personas, nadie excepto Rika.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Creo que en este capítulo mostré como se sentían Ryo y Rika después de lo sucedido y todo el perfil emocional y psicológico de ambos. La verdad es que saqué todo ese rollo de la furia de un pequeño cuento y creí conveniente ponerlo aquí para fundamentar mejor este capítulo. Espero que les guste.

**La furia y la tristeza **

En un reino encantado donde los hombres nunca pueden llegar, o quizá donde los hombres transitan eternamente sin darse cuenta…

En un reino mágico, donde las cosas no tangibles se vuelven concretas…

Había una vez…

Un estanque maravilloso.

Era una laguna de agua cristalina y pura donde nadaban peces de todos los colores existentes y donde todas las tonalidades del verde se reflejaban permanentemente…

Hasta ese estanque mágico y transparente se acercaron a bañarse haciéndose mutua compañía, la tristeza y la furia.

Las dos se quitaron sus vestimentas y desnudas las dos, entraron al estanque.

La furia, apurada (como siempre está la furia), urgida- sin saber por qué- se bañó rápidamente y más rápidamente aún, salió del agua…

Pero la furia es ciega o, por lo menos, no distingue claramente la realidad, así que, desnuda y apurada, se puso, al salir, la primera ropa que encontró…

Y sucedió que esa ropa no era la suya, sino la de la tristeza…

Y así, vestida de tristeza, la furia se fue.

Muy calmada y muy serena, dispuesta como siempre, a quedarse en el lugar donde está, la tristeza terminó su baño y sin ningún apuro (o mejor dicho, sin conciencia del paso del tiempo), con pereza y lentamente, salió del estanque.

En la orilla se encontró con que su ropa ya no estaba.

Como todos sabemos, si hay algo que a la tristeza no le gusta es quedar al desnudo, así que se puso la única ropa que había junto al estanque, la ropa de la furia.

Cuentan que desde entonces, muchas veces uno se encuentra con la furia, ciega, cruel, terrible y enfadada, pero si nos damos el tiempo de mirar bien, encontramos que esta furia que vemos, es sólo un disfraz, y que detrás del disfraz de la furia, en realidad… está escondida la tristeza.

Bueno, este cuento es de Jorge Bucay, del libro "Cuentos para pensar", por si alguien está interesado.


	7. Disculpándose con ¿todos?

Hola a todos!

Pues ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, dedicado para todos mis amigos: Betty, Isaura, Kitty, Nayeli, Abi, Liliana y todos los demás. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews si pueden.

**Capítulo 7- Disculpándose con… ¿todos?**

El Sol apareció rápidamente para la desvelada Rika. Pero ya estando despierta, decidió que era momento de pedir una sincera disculpa a su madre por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Salió del baño y se sorprendió al notar que no había nadie. Una nota en el tocador que decía lo siguiente:

Rika:

Ángel me invitó a desayunar. Espero que no te moleste, regresamos a las 12:00.

-Claro que me molesta- dijo con fastidio. Al parecer su mal humor no había desaparecido. Miró su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que eran las 11:15. Obviamente era bastante tarde, considerando que su hora de entrada era a las 10:00. Se apresuró a arreglarse y salir corriendo lo más rápido que le fue posible.

El día transcurrió normalmente, excepto porque había demasiada clientela y las dos muchachas no se daban abasto con los trastes.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda?- preguntó David.

- Sí y mucha- respondió Rika al momento.

Gracias a la ayuda del joven, los trastes estaban listos antes de lo esperado y todos pudieron salir un poco antes de lo normal. Rika ya había abandonado el restaurante, cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella:

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntó un chico. Al darse la vuelta, la pelirroja descubrió que se trataba de Hugo.

-No, gracias- respondió secamente.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te portas de esa manera conmigo?

- Lo siento, pero no quiero seguir con esto, creo que es mejor que sea sincera contigo desde este momento…- respondió Rika con seriedad-… la única razón por la que acepté salir a cenar contigo la otra noche fue porque quise hacer enojar a Ryo, pero eso no estuvo bien y te pido una disculpa por ello. De verdad, no estoy interesada en ti.- acto seguido la japonesa dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el hotel.

Después de eso, Rika se sentía mucho mejor, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Ahora seguía su madre, pues todavía le debía una disculpa.

Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con una Rumiko muy alegre que estaba hojeando una revista de diseñadores de moda.

-¡Hola!- saludó la rubia al notar la presencia de su hija.

-Hola- respondió ella de una forma menos alegre. El silencio regresó a la habitación mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba en su cama, dispuesta a descansar un rato.

La pelea interna entre su orgullo y su conciencia seguía ahí, aunque después de un tiempo, la vencedora fue la conciencia, algo bastante inusual en la chica.

-Oye Rumiko- dijo de repente, sacando de sus pensamientos a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con interés.

-Nada, es sólo que yo… bueno, tú sabes, yo… LO SIENTO- exclamó rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué?- interrogó nuevamente ahora desconcertada, al parecer no recordaba lo sucedido.

-Ya sabes, por lo que pasó anoche, creo que me porté de una forma bastante tonta e infantil- comentó Rika con un poco de dificultad.

-Ah, por eso, no te preocupes, te conozco y sé que eres muy impulsiva, pero que al rato se te pasa- respondió con despreocupación.-Pero, ¿por qué me pides disculpas, si tú siempre has sido así? No entiendo ese cambio de actitud de tu parte.

-Ay, Rumiko- murmuró la chica con nostalgia- si supieras por todo lo que he tenido que pasar para darme cuenta del error en el que he estado viviendo toda mi vida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que no había descubierto mi defecto más grande: el orgullo; siempre me orilla a hacer cosas que lastiman a los demás y lo que es peor, que me lastiman a mí. Tuve que perder algo muy querido para reflexionar y darme cuenta de todo lo que te estoy diciendo.

Rumiko escuchaba atenta a todo lo que su hija le estaba contando, la verdad es que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero sí sabía que era algo bastante doloroso para Rika. Así que se acercó hasta la pelirroja y le dio un abrazo muy cálido. La joven lo aceptó y algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se sentía mucho mejor que antes, aunque inexplicablemente aún sentía un peso apretándole el pecho. No sabía la razón. Rumiko estaba frente al espejo maquillándose, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. La rubia se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Rika cuando su madre colgó.

- Angel, dice que nos tiene una sorpresa preparada, así que arréglate, nos espera en el comedor en media hora. La pelirroja no tenía muchos deseos de ir, pero prefería ir a desayunar con Angel que ir a lavar trastes.

-Por un día que falte no me pueden despedir- murmuró para si mientras se enjuagaba el cabello en la ducha.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel las esperaba sentado en una mesa, pero en cuanto ellas llegaron, se puso de pie para recibirlas.

- Buenos días- saludó el instructor.

- Buenos días- respondieron las dos al unísono, aunque Rumiko de una forma más alegre.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron y cuando la mesera llegó, todos ordenaron.

-Bueno, las cité aquí para darles una muy buena noticia- comenzó a explicar el joven- Lo que sucede es que mis parientes de Japón me pidieron que fuera a visitarlos y las quiero invitar a ustedes para que aprovechen y también visiten a su familia.

Esta noticia dejó a ambas totalmente asombradas, la rubia aceptó instantáneamente.

- Claro que sí, muchas gracias por tu invitación, pero ¿quién pagará todo?- cuestionó de momento.

- Pues yo, obviamente- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.- No se preocupen por nada, lo único que tienen que hacer, es aceptar. Todo lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

- Bueno, está bien, pero creo que es un abuso de nuestra parte permitir que tú pagues todo- comentó Rumiko con timidez.

- No, ya les dije que no importa. Es más, si las hace sentir mejor, piensen que es un regalo de mi parte. Entonces ¿qué dicen?- volvió a cuestionar el instructor.

- Por mi, acepto. ¿Tú qué opinas, Rika?- interrogó la rubia a su hija.

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, un torbellino de emociones recorría todo su cuerpo. Por una parte, extrañaba bastante a su abuela y qué mejor oportunidad para verla que ésta. Pero por otra, sabía que era muy probable volver a encontrarse con el ojiazul que tanto quería y eso le provocaba cierto miedo, después de la forma en que lo había tratado y la carta que él le mandó, se sentía miserable por haber sido tan orgullosa. Sin embargo…

- Está bien- fue lo único que pudo decir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambas mujeres se encontraban emocionadas con la idea de regresar a su hogar, pues a pesar de que México no era un lugar feo, no hay nada como sentirse en casa.

Después de empacar, abordaron un taxi que las llevó directamente al aeropuerto. Angel las esperaba en una de las muchas cafeterías que ahí se establecían.

Rika observaba todo el lugar, recordando el momento en el que llegaron a esa ciudad. En su mente no había lugar para nada que no fuera Ryo, una gran incertidumbre inundaba todo su ser. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el castaño al verla nuevamente, lo más seguro era que él ya estuviera enterado de su visita. Justo en ese momento descubrió el motivo que le oprimía el pecho desde la mañana: ya le había pedido disculpas a todos, excepto a ese chico que tantos problemas le daba, tendría que disculparse con el ojiazul para demostrar que de verdad estaba cambiando su orgullosa actitud. Pero cómo lo haría…

Esta clase de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja cuando subieron al avión y éste despegó rumbo a Japón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, les aseguro que seguiré escribiendo para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Así que ustedes sigan mandando sus reviews.

Mileena: Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Me alegra que te esté gustando y no lo pierdas de vista porque el final está muy cerca.


	8. Hoy me di cuenta de que

Hola:

Ojalá que les esté gustando este fic que está a punto de finalizar, siganlo muy de cerca…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 8- Hoy me dí cuenta de que…**

-Rika…-susurró una voz femenina a lado suyo.-…despierta- insistió para sacar a la joven de sus sueños.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó adormilada.

-Despierta, ya hemos llegado-contestó Rumiko intentando no molestar demasiado a su hija.

La pelirroja se talló los ojos suavemente y miró por la ventana, era cierto, el aeropuerto de Tokio se encontraba ahí, justo a unos metros de ellos. El avión hizo sus maniobras y todos llegaron a su deseado destino: Japón.

Encontrar un taxi no fue difícil y llegar a su hogar menos.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- concluyó Ángel mirando la casa de las chicas y con un tono triste, ya que sabía que ese era su punto de separación.- Ojalá que disfruten de estos momentos con su familia. Yo tengo que reunirme con la mía, nos veremos mañana, organicé un pequeño desayuno con ambas familias para que todos nos conozcamos mejor, ¿qué les parece?- preguntó ya un poco más animado al recordar que al día siguiente vería a su querida Rumiko.

-¡Muy bien!- respondió la rubia con entusiasmo.

Rika no dijo nada, simplemente hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y salió del automóvil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¿Qué!- preguntó el castaño un tanto asombrado- ¡Qué Rika está aquí!

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije-respondió Ángel con cansancio. Pero la mente de Ryo ya no se encontraba ahí, ya que se había ido para imaginar todo lo que le esperaba al encontrarse con ella, la extrañaba tanto, deseaba verla con gran ansiedad.

-¿Está en su casa?- cuestionó apresurado el joven.

-Sí, ahí se encuentra. Pero más te vale que la dejes descansar en paz, está muy cansada por el viaje y además mañana tendrás la oportunidad de verla, organicé un desayuno familiar, y ella estará ahí.- contestó el instructor al notar las intenciones del Tamer Legendario.

Ryo simplemente se retiró del lugar al escuchar esta respuesta, estaba un poco desilusionado, pero también sabía que Rika se merecía descansar y que al día siguiente podría verla y hablarle con más tranquilidad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelirroja observaba el cielo que lentamente comenzaba a obscurecer, mientras su abuela y madre conversaban amenamente. Ella ya había platicado con su abuela, le había contado todo lo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir dinero, lo que sufrieron al intentar aprender Español y lo mal que le fue a Rumiko en este aspecto, en fin, platicaron de todo…

Pero en ese momento, Rika sólo podía pensar en el chico que le quitaba el sueño: Ryo Akiyama. Y ya no sabía que hacer para sacárselo de la cabeza, la ansiedad e incertidumbre se la devoraban viva. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, pero esto simplemente empeoró las cosas, ya que su desesperación comenzó a crecer. Así que decidió acostarse a dormir y ya en su futón, comenzó a imaginar que le esperaría el día siguiente, y con estos pensamientos, se fue sumergiendo en un profundo sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Angel fue el primero en llegar al lugar, después comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros de su familia. Era un restaurante bastante acogedor, todo estaba dispuesto para que disfrutaran de un agradable desayuno. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que empezara la reunión, pero las Nonaka no daban señal de su presencia.

Ryo se encontraba sentado con sus padres, y no dejaba de voltear a la puerta de entrada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rika apresuraba a su madre, ya que ésta continuaba arreglándose:

-Vamos, ya llevamos 20 minutos de retraso!- gritó la chica al ver su reloj.

-Lo sé- replicó Rumiko- pero no he terminado de peinarme.

-Oh, por favor, no es algo demasiado formal, solo amárrate el cabello y ya.

-Listo, ¿qué te parece?- cuestionó a su hija al concluir su peinado.

-Bien, ya vamonos- respondió cortantemente.

Ambas mujeres tomaron un taxi y la mirada de Rika se volvía cada vez más ansiosa al acercarse a un destino que, ella sabía, no podría evitar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Dónde estarán?- murmuró Angel con cierta preocupación mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero no fue necesario que llegara hasta ella, ya que Rumiko entró y saludó alegremente:

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, estabamos esperandolas…- se detuvo para buscar a Rika detrás de la rubia, pero no había nadie- ¿Dónde está Rika?

-¿Qué, estaba aquí hace un momento- respondió mientras salía del lugar para localizar a la pelirroja, pero no la encontró.- ¡Qué extraño, estaba aquí…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryo, que observó toda la escena, también se preguntaba que habría pasado con la chica. No entendía porque razón Rika habría querido escapar, simplemente no lo entendía. Pero en ese momento, por más extraño que parezca, descubrió que tampoco le importaba. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un error, se había enamorado de la chica más orgullosa e insensible que podía haber conocido. Había sufrido profundamente durante tantos años, luchando sin descanso por conquistar su amor, noches enteras sin dormir, días completos de pensar solamente en ella, soportando la intensa frustración que sus continuos rechazos le causaban. En ese momento, decidió dejar todo lo relacionado con ella, ya estaba harto, había perdido la esperanza de que algún día sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos; era cierto que la quería demasiado, pero todo tiene un límite, y Ryo Akiyama había alcanzado el suyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Espero que les haya gustado el giro que acabo de darle a la historia y les informo que el próximo capítulo será el final, no se lo pierdan.


	9. Los papeles se intercambian

Hola:

Por fin, aquí les presento el capitulo final y espero que lo disfruten, gracias por su apoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Capítulo 9- Los papeles se intercambian **

Rika corría con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía a donde dirigirse, sólo deseaba que el cansancio le ayudara a olvidar todo lo ocurrido…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Flashback**

-Bueno, ya, hablaré con Ryo y me disculparé.- murmuró Rika mientras daba media vuelta en la calle y regresaba al restaurante de donde hace unos minutos había decidido escapar.

Al llegar ahí, captó la atención de todos, pues había llegado 45 minutos tarde y además era una completa desconocida para la mayoría de los que ahí se encontraban.

-Rika, Rika, por aquí!- gritó su madre para que fuera a sentarse con ella y con Angel.

La pelirroja se dirigía hacia su mesa, pero antes de llegar, su mirada se cruzó con la del ojiazul, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él, una indiferencia total inundaba sus ojos.

Rika se quedó estática por un momento…

-Rika, ¿qué haces? Estamos por aquí- llamó Rumiko.

-Ah, si…- murmuró saliendo de su asombro y llegando hasta su lugar.

Rika tomó su desayuno con gran esfuerzo, ya que después de esa mirada tan fría por parte de Ryo, un torbellino de emociones y miedos comenzó a correr por todo su ser y su apetito desapareció.

-Ya terminé…-anunció- voy a tomar un poco de aire, enseguida regreso.

-Está bien, pero no te alejes demasiado- le pidió su madre.

La chica se dirigió hacia Ryo que estaba platicando animadamente con sus padres.

-Disculpen la interrupción- comenzó- pero necesito hablar con Ryo.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar…-respondió el joven tranquilamente. Sus padres no entendían lo que pasaba y decidieron que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, así que se pusieron de pie y se disponían a pasarse a otra mesa, pero el castaño los detuvo:

-¿Qué hacen? No es necesario que se vayan, Rika es la que tiene que irse, no ustedes.

Esto dejó totalmente fuera de sí, a una Rika que no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Sin embargo, entendía la actitud de Ryo, sabía que se merecía ese trato por todo lo que le había hecho, pero no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida tan rápido.

-Por favor…-suplicó la pelirroja- …sólo cinco minutos.

-Está bien.-accedió finalmente.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar para comenzar a caminar por la banqueta.

-Mira, Ryo….-inició deteniéndose-…yo sé que no me he portado de la mejor manera contigo, pero…

-Ja, ¿de la mejor manera, espero que entiendas lo que acabas de decir, porque si "no portarte de la mejor manera" significa: haberme rechazado y humillado tantas veces, tenerme esperando tanto tiempo por una respuesta tuya y haber sobrepuesto tu orgullo a todo lo demás; entonces si podemos entendernos y puedes continuar con tu "disculpa"- terminó en tono sarcástico.

Rika estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero tomó fuerza y prosiguió.

-Lo sé, de verdad que lo siento y no sabes cuanto, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no puedo regresar el tiempo para corregir el pasado, pero…- tomó aire y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla-…pero si aún crees que lo nuestro puede funcionar, estoy dispuesta a poner lo mejor de mi parte.- finalizó mirando a Ryo y esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento, Rika. He dado todo lo que pude dar, estoy cansado de luchar por ti y creo que es demasiado tarde para intentar cualquier cosa contigo. De verdad lo siento…-concluyó el ojiazul con sinceridad en sus palabras.

Rika sintió que toda su realidad se volvía contra ella, todavía no entendía por completo el significado de las palabras de Ryo.

-Está bien…- logró exclamar la chica-…pero como última petición, deseo que me beses y que me digas que no sientes nada por mi.- afirmó decidida y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ryo se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó con intensidad sin siquiera pensarlo. Había deseado ese momento desde hace tanto tiempo que no dudó ni un minuto en hacerlo. Rika también lo había soñado demasiadas veces y sin embargo, ahora que era realidad, no estaba totalmente feliz, pero prefirió olvidar todo lo sucedido y dejar que ese beso la consolara.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Ryo no tenía duda alguna de que amaba a esa chica, pero también estaba seguro de que su orgullo lo haría sufrir como en ocasiones anteriores. Así que optó por fingir completa indiferencia y en una gran actuación:

- No siento nada por ti.- le dijo a la pelirroja mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella, desconsolada, no supo que hacer y simplemente le soltó una cachetada y salió corriendo del lugar. Ryo, confundido, se quedó inmóvil, meditando sobre lo que acababa de hacer.

**Fin del flashback**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelirroja ya no podía más, había corrido demasiado y sus fuerzas la abandonaron cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su casa. Simplemente, perdió el conocimiento y quedó tirada en plena banqueta. Aunque talvez esto fue lo mejor, ya que lo que sentía era tan fuerte que ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo.

Un vecino la encontró y la llevó hasta su casa, donde una preocupada Seiko la recibió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos y descubrió que se encontraba en su habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- se preguntó Rika y una serie de recuerdos comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, incluyendo lo sucedido con Ryo. Una lágrima cayó en su futón y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazarse a su almohada y desahogarse con un amargo llanto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Continuación

Hola:

A petición de ilovekurama218 decidí hacer otro capítulo menos trágico que el anterior. Espero les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ryo también se sentía mal, no sabía que le estaba sucediendo, pero había perdido el apetito, el insomnio lo perseguía y simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Al parecer estaba sumido en una depresión y a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo, sabía que todo era ocasionado por lo sucedido el día anterior. Y así pasaron varios días.

-Ryo, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó su padre.

-Sí, papá. ¿de qué?- contestó sin mucho interés.

-Bueno, es que últimamente te he visto bastante desanimado, no sé, me da la impresión de que hay algo que te afecta mucho.

-No, estoy bien. De verdad…

-Por favor, Ryo, te conozco. Pero, en fin, si no quieres decirme que te pasa, está bien, sólo te recuerdo que puedes confiar en mi.- ofreció mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda y se retiraba.

-Espera…-le pidió el castaño-…está bien, te diré que está pasando…

Y de esta forma el ojiazul le explicó todo lo que había pasado hace algunos días.

-Y entonces, ¿qué me recomiendas?-cuestionó a su padre.

-Es una situación difícil, pero si todavía la quieres, debes esforzarte por hacer que la relación funcione y si ella te quiere también hará lo mismo, así que no tengas miedo, lucha por ser feliz, Ryo, no me gusta verte así.- y después de eso, se retiró.

El Tamer Legendario se quedó pensando en qué haría, ya con un poco más de ánimo por la esperanza que había regresado gracias a las palabras de su papá.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rika por su lado, ya no hallaba qué hacer. Todo el día encerrada en su cuarto y a pesar de los ruegos de su madre y abuela porque comiera un poco, ella no probaba bocado desde hace ya 3 días. La mayoría del tiempo estaba llorando o durmiendo para olvidarse del dolor.

Se veía tan demacrada que ya ni ella se reconocía en el espejo, sus ojos hichados y rojos de tanto llorar y su rostro lucía pálido a más no poder debido a la falta de alimento, y si a eso le agregamos que llevaba días sin bañarse ni arreglarse, las cosas empeoraban bastante.

-Rika, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó Rumiko detrás de su puerta.

-Sí

La puerta se abrió y la rubia se acercó a su hija.

-Rika, tienes que comer algo, por favor. Y si quieres, podemos ir a comprarte un poco de ropa y algunos zapatos ¿qué te parece?- dijo Rumiko para intentar animarla.

- No tengo ganas- respondió la pelirroja con frialdad.

-Pero, hija, no puedes seguir así…

-Ya te dije que no quiero, déjame sola!- estalló la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

Rumiko se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Rika respondió el abrazo y su llanto se hizo mayor.

Al día siguiente, Rika se sentía un poco mejor, talvez lo que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión por parte de su madre. Obviamente, todavía se sentía deprimida y totalmente triste, pero también estaba consciente de que tenía que comer y bañarse. Así que eso fue lo que hizo y después del relajante baño se dispuso a desayunar.

-Rika- la llamó Seiko.

La pelirroja se dirigió a donde se encontraba su abuela y al llegar a la puerta, no cabía de asombro…

-Rika, te busca este joven- informó la señora

-Ah, bueno, gracias abuela.-respondió la chica un poco nerviosa mientras Seiko se marchaba para dejarlos a solas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Bien- intentó mentir

-Uyy, si, se nota.- respondió con sarcasmo al ver la pálida cara de Rika.

-Bueno, ya. ¿A qué vienes?- preguntó con un tono bastante serio. A pesar de que lo quería tanto, también sentía un resentimiento bastante grande por lo que había pasado. Y Ryo lo notó…

-Sé que me porté como un completo estúpido y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, lo que dije de que no sentía nada por ti, no es cierto…

-¡¿Qué!-estalló la pelirroja, no podía creer que el castaño la haya engañado de tal forma, simplemente no lo creía.

-Lo siento, pero tenía demasiado miedo de que tu orgullo me hiciera sufrir de nuevo, ya no quería seguir así. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ya no me importa, no me importa sufrir, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, ¿podrías perdonarme, preciosa?-preguntó Ryo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

Riza estaba confundida, era bastante evidente que estaba completamente enamorada de él, pero nuevamente comenzaba a intervenir su orgullo; después de haber descubierto que la engañó de esa manera tan vil y cruel, no sabía que hacer. Podría haberle dado una cucharada de su propia medicina, rechazándolo y haciéndolo sufrir como él lo hizo, pero para ese momento, Rika ya se encontraba con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos y abrazando fuertemente al castaño que también experimentaba una inmensa felicidad.

FIN

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Midori:

Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el final de la historia, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado, porque yo si disfrute mientras lo escribía. Gracias a todos los que siguieron la historia, especialmente a Kati.


End file.
